Behind Those Eyes
by Elessara91
Summary: Ichigo is forced by the council of his village to destroy the witch Medusa who once belonged to the famous Kuchiki Clan. Of course, he never expected what came next. A twist on the legend of Perseus and Medusa. Ichiruki.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So my rp partner and I were talking about this fan art art/Medusa-Retold-254339444 she saw and how that could be applied to Ichigo and Rukia. I started going off on a story line and she begged me to write a fan fic about it so here you go. I was originally going to put this in a one shot but I write in spurts so I figured I'd just put this up and see if anyone even wanted to read it. I have no idea how many chapters I'll do…pretty much just until the story's done. I'm trying to write the next chapter of "Within the Shadows" too so please be patient with me I do have everything outlined so it will eventually get written. Anyways, hope you all enjoy it. I better get a nice angsty fic for this Lexa 3**

**So basically I took Acacaithorn's idea about a twist in the legend of Perseus and Medusa and applied it to Ichigo and Rukia. Hope you all enjoy! Leave me comments!**

* * *

~A Miserable Melody~

"It is as we have stated, Isshin Kurosaki. You have failed to remarry after your late wife's death. Your son has shown no desire to marry any suitors nor has he proven himself worthy. As such, we must insist that your daughters prepare to be courted by suitors in order to produce an heir for the council." His ears were ringing with rage. The look of anger on the dark haired man's face was almost enough to kill. He could not believe what this corrupt council member was saying. How _dare_ he drag Masaki's name into this! It wouldn't be fair to remarry another woman when his heart truly belonged only to her! The overly ornate robes coupled with the triple chins that wiggled each time the councilman spoke; all of it drove Isshin insane. This is why he hated nobility in the first place. He never wanted this. Not for him. Not for Masaki. Not for his children.

"Am I to understand…that you _asswipes_ are forcing two 13 year old girls to marry someone just so you can have your precious heir?!" Isshin's voice was dangerously low as his gaze cut like ice. "Why not just wait until my idiot son finally settles down? He is my heir until he produces a child! Time is not short. There is no indication that I am of ill health unless you slipped me some poison like the dirt crawling snakes you are!" He seethed, his hands curled into two large fists on either side. "If the gods had any sense of morals, they'd kill you all in your sleep!"

"You would do well to hold your tongue, Isshin. I communicate to the gods, they would not speak to someone as impure as yourself. Sitting freely with the those of non noble status. Disgusting. You may be our leader but without the council's permission, you are _nothing_!" The overweight man's vein throbbed against his sweat covered skin. "As for your son, he cannot be considered a man or an appropriate heir until he proves himself worthy. Every man in this room was required to do so. Ichigo has been…insubordinate…to say the least. He has defied every rule the council has attempted to place in order to refine him. When asked to dye his hair, he covered the messenger in the black liquid and returned him to us with threats of dying _our_ hair orange! When asked to dress in fine robes and not to associate with those non-noble ruffians he favors, he tore the clothing in two and paid the seamstress double her wages for the trouble! He defies the will of the council left and right! This will _NOT _ be tolerated!"

Isshin simply stared at the man before suddenly smiling proudly. "Well well well, guess my son's not as much of an idiot as I thought. He seems to have a good grasp on who's full of bullshit." He turned away, walking swiftly out of the council room. _Guess he didn't turn out so bad, eh Masaki? _

"You have our decision! Your daughters are to be married unless your fool of a son swallows his pride and goes through with the ritual of manhood. You have been advised. Suitors will be prepared for Yuzu and Karin in three days time." The sound of the door slamming behind Isshin echoed throughout the hall.

"Do you really think he will comply?" Said a thin, dark-haired councilmen.

"He will have no choice. Isshin Kurosaki will not allow us to marry off his daughters nor will his son rest easy with this choice. Ichigo will approach us for the ritual."

"But my lord, the ritual is a simple matter of hunting! Almost every teenager that goes out comes back with a kill! Ichigo has shown great promise in the skills of hunting, sword play and strength. This will be-"

"SILENCE! Do you think I am a fool?!" The fat man's chins wiggled in his irritation as his beady eyes glared at the offending speaker. "I will not be giving the Kurosaki brat some simple hunting exercise to go on." The way his lips parted and curled upward caused a distinct chill throughout the room. "He will be going on _the_ hunt. The one creature that has alluded us for many years. That man-killing witch herself and former member of the long destroyed Kuchiki-clan, Medusa! "

Everyone in the room remained silent, the only sound coming from the anguished cry of the wind through the village.

* * *

"WHAT?!" Ichigo's face was red as the table everyone was sitting at flipped over. His muscular chest heaved in the low cut tunic he wore as he fumed with rage. Orange hair went in every direction, clashing beautifully with the slight tan of his smooth skin.

Isshin's mask of indifference stayed steady. "This was a perfectly good table. Break it and I'll break your face."

Ichigo blinked, unable to process anything after the last thing his father said. Yuzu and Karin stared at their farther, stunned. A look of horror and fear frozen on the blonde haired girl's face while the darker one's flashed with anger and hatred. "THEY CAN'T DO THAT!" Karin shouted. "Tell 'em, dad! Tell 'em we can't get married cause we're too young! Look at poor Yuzu! She's scared to death!"

Isshin sighed softly, setting his bowl of stew down and bending over to hold both of his girls in his lap. "I'm sorry my lovelies. I can't tell the council that. They outrank me as a whole. I will do everything in my power to keep you all safe. Even if it means going on the run. Don't worry my little Yuzu…Karin. I won't let them take you from me." Both girls hugged him tightly, even Karin though it was against her nature. The older Kurosaki male glanced up at the younger one, indicating he wanted to speak in another room. Ichigo nodded, leaving the room to wait for his father. "You girls finish eating and clean up. You need plenty of rest. " He stood up and walked into the room Ichigo had entered, seeing his son leaning against the dark wall with his arms crossed. The room itself was not overly large, Isshin being against spoiling his children lest they do become noble brats. Their entire home was modest as far as most nobility were concerned. He did notice that Ichigo had left a lot of his things lying around on the floor again. Sandals lay discarded around the bed, his leather armor tossed precariously in a corner. He'd have to beat the boy for that. What sort of woman would want to go behind him and pick up his things? He was raised better. Oh well, at least his bed was made though covered with his sword and sharpening tools.

"Spill it." Ichigo broke Isshin's mental inventory of his son's room. "What did you want to say to me back there?"

_He's quick._ Isshin cleared his throat. "There is a way to prevent Yuzu and Karin having to take suitors…but it requires a sacrifice from you." He watched as Ichigo's amber eyes widened, knowing that in the boy's heart, he had already made up his mind to do it.

"Done. What is it?" The younger male leaned forward slightly, seeing the look of hesitation in his father's eyes.

"You have to go through the ritual of manhood." Isshin held up his hand before Ichigo could speak. "Before you say it's stupid, don't tell me. I already know. But son, this won't be as simple as walking into the woods and coming back with a deer or a bear. The council has something up their sleeves on this one. I can smell it. There's treachery in this. It's not about an heir. If that was their real goal, they'd just ask for you to marry someone. They want you out of the way, son. I expect the mission they send you on to be a death sentence." He stared deeply into his son's eyes. "Don't let them win by killing you. Be smart, Ichigo. Think everything through. _Stay alive, Ichigo _

Ichigo gave his father a cocky grin. "There's treachery in everything they do. Don't worry. I'm sure whatever they give me, I can handle it. I won't let them marry off Yuzu and Karin. I'm going to protect them. Although how the hell the gods could allow that…This is why I hate our priests. All they do is sit on their religious thrones and live off the work of others."

"If I could kill them all myself or at least strip them of their power, I would. But that would start a war within our clan. Our people would be killed for no reason other than noble greed. I can't allow that. I swore an oath to protect the people of this town." Isshin's head dropped slightly. "But I also swore to protect you and your sisters."

"You keep on playing the good clan leader, old man. Leave this ritual bullshit to me. We've gotta keep them safe." Amber eyes hardened for a second, flashing in the fading sunlight. "Things will change once I'm clan leader. I promise you that."

Isshin watched the resolve in his son's eyes, knowing in his heart that Ichigo would find a way. "Yes. I believe you can and will do that. For now, Ichigo, prepare yourself for tomorrow. You will approach the council and receive your assignment." He pulled Ichigo into an uncharacteristic hug. "Be safe." He muttered before letting go after only a few seconds. The door shut silently behind him as Ichigo stood alone in his room. "Well I guess I had to go through with it eventually." It was never about Ichigo being incompetent or lazy. To Ichigo, boycotting that stupid test was a protest, a principle he was trying to prove to those overstuffed idiots. He didn't NEED nor WANT their permission for shit. If the gods cared as much as they claimed, Ichigo should have been struck down by now. He could already fight better than any in their village. In his eyes, Ichigo was already starting to become a man. Why did he need some stupid test to prove it? Besides, it was complete favoritism and everyone knew it. The children the nobles favored, normally those from rich families who gave generously to the priests, were given the easiest tasks that a toddler could complete. Those they did not particularly care for or perceived as a threat to their power always received dangerous nigh impossible missions. Ichigo was positive he would fall under that latter. "Still… unless we run and try to survive all on our own, I've gotta do it. I absolutely hate politics and these religious bastards. I have no issue with gods as long as they leave me alone but these pretentious pigs were going to eat their own words instead of their honey and milk for a change." He ran a hand through his orange locks. He needed air and a place to think. Being as quiet as he could, Ichigo stepped outside, lacing his fingers behind his head as he walked through the quiet village.

Dim lights could be seen from the dirt road as Ichigo made his way silently to through the hills. This village, his clan, started off like many others ages ago. The Shiba were part of the major clans and therefore considered nobility. The Shihoin lived on the other side of the mountain though their clan leader came to visit Ichigo's father several times a year. Yourichi was unique not only because of her unleveled beauty but because she was the only clan leader who was a woman. Ichigo had been told that their traditions and customs reflected femininity and prided themselves on favoring the women of their clan. Though Isshin often teased her about it, Ichigo knew his father had great respect for the Lady of the Shihoin clan. That was the main reason the council allowed Isshin to remain Clan Leader. His allies were strong and he had ties with almost of the major families. Urahara's clan lived closer to the plains though recently he had been moving closer and closer to the mountains. Rumor had it that Yourichi and Urahara had taken a liking to each other and the first union of clans would take place soon. There were several other clans, of course, though much smaller and generally ruled by the larger clans that neighbored them. The Ishida clan lived directly to their right, having built an orderly village focusing on education and arts rather than on hunting or fighting. Ryuken Ishida and Ichigo's father were childhood friends, both having different interests than the other and more often than not, arguing over one rule or another. They would often meet at the river between their lands to play, using that same spot to discuss political matters when they grew older. Though the Ishida clan leaders pretended to hate the Shiba clan, Ichigo knew they would come to their aid in a heartbeat. Uryuu Ishida was born around the same time as Ichigo and both lived up to their parent's names, reliving the same bonds of friendship and hatred their fathers enjoyed. Both heirs, however, had become increasingly troubled by the religious influences in their clans and had formed a bond of trust that would have made Isshin proud if he knew. The orange haired warrior chuckled softly to himself, finding humor in the fact that his clan was the only one who's leader did not carry the same last name. Many rumors had spread about why that was but the heart of the matter was actually quite simple. When Ichigo's father had fallen in love with his mother while visiting another clan, her father hated the Shiba clan vehemently stating that no Shiba man would marry his daughter. That's when Isshin disowned his last name and took the name of Kurosaki earning her father's favor and marrying the woman he loved. The council had objected of course but at the time, Isshin held much more influence over them and the council was forced to allow it.

Then there was the Kuchiki clan. Ichigo shook his head as he remembered the stories he heard about them as a child. He could hear the water of the bubbling river on the outskirts of the village as he sat down on his favorite flat rock. The Kuchiki's were a proud people, said to be breathtakingly beautiful and graceful but deadly as well. Every member of that clan was a trained warrior though absolute loyalty to their leader remained. Byakuya Kuchiki was a cold man who was said to have a glare that could kill. Ichigo remembered asking his father how that was possible. _"It wasn't, son. He was just a simple man that had to keep an image though that bastard was colder than normal. Most people wouldn't believe we were friends." _To be honest, Ichigo still couldn't believe it. How could anyone as stoic as the rumors make Byakuya to be handle a personality like his father? That was a mystery for the gods. But Byakuya couldn't have been all bad since he had a beautiful wife. Lady Hisana was said to be the kindest woman in history as well as comparable to Yourichi with her beauty. Every member of the Kuchiki clan loved her and doted on her younger sister, Rukia who was said to look just as breathtaking. Her eyes, they said, were the most vivid violet ever to be seen. Back then, there was no war with their clans and the people lived in peace. Most were prosperous and the priests were not so fat. Then everything changed.

Someone dared to murder the wife of Byakuya Kuchiki in cold blood. It was Rukia who was said to have found her first quickly followed by Byakuya. So enraged was the elder Kuchiki that he called upon the wrath of the gods to destroy whomever had done this. Athena, goddess of justice, arrived and took pity on Byakuya's grieving heart. However, when she walked through the town, rumors of how beautiful the eyes of the youngest Kuchiki were reached her ears, some going as far to say that her violet eyes were more beautiful than the stunning gray eyes of Athena. The goddess became jealous and destroyed the people who dared to compare a mere human to her beauty. Athena cursed the younger sister, turning her into a monster and driving her into the woods. It is said that whoever looked upon her would be so stricken by her eyes that they would turn to stone. To prevent Rukia from trying to gauge out her own eyes and earn the pity of others, Athena further cursed her, turning her hair into snakes that would bite her hands if she tried to destroy her murderous eyes. Byakuya was said to have fled with Rukia, not having been seen in over a decade. Many believed he had died many years ago, stricken from grief at the loss of his family.

Staring up at the full moon, Ichigo wondered if the poor girl was even alive anymore. _I wonder what her eyes look like…if they really are such a vivid purple. It might be worth it to look into them and see the legendary beauty before being turned to stone._A soft melodious voice faintly reached his ears, seeming to come from a great distance. Ever since he was little, Ichigo had felt drawn to this rock on this river, spending many hours here and falling asleep among the stars. Every night he heard that beautiful voice float across the water. His heart was stricken by the depth of sadness within the notes, his heart often going out to whoever it belonged to. For no forthcoming reason, it hurt Ichigo to hear such sadness from that voice. When he was younger, Ichigo often thought it was the voice of a goddess, coming to visit him at night. As he grew older, he rationalized that it was probably the voice of a girl in a neighboring clan or some wandering spirit not yet laid to rest in peace. Sometimes he thought he was imagining it. But it pulled his heart into a melodious dance whenever it reached his ears. Amber eyes closed softly, content with knowledge that his fate would be decided tomorrow and allowing the voice to lull his mind to sleep with its heartbreaking song.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **

**Sorry this is taking so long! It's hard to promise updates since life is so not calm right now. Every time I think I have free time, someone ruins it :/ Anyways, I managed to crank out another chapter for this story so I'm posting it now. I'm still not entirely sure how deep I'm going to go with it. Originally, I was going to make this a one shot but evidently I can't write a one shot to save my life. Anyways, here you go. I threw some Gin and Kaien in there. Ichigo's mom will be explained later on. I'll figure out what I want Byakuya to do later too. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Bleach and its characters do not belong to me. They belong to Kubo ©**

**Japanese Terminology:**

**Tarou : thick, big son**

**Orochi: Snake**

**Rin: Cold**

**(if these meanings are wrong, I blame the internet. That's where I took them from. I'm bad at names too so I'll apologize for that as well)**

**Leave me comments! **

* * *

~A Guilty Heart~

"Ichigo Kurosaki. Do you accept the burden of the ritual and promise to prove your manhood to the council in order to attain your birthright as heir to your father's position as Clan Leader?"

Small rocks from the stone floors dug into his knees as Ichigo knelt, his head only slightly bent, in front of the council. He grimaced, hating the act of groveling he had to perform for these insolent bastards. "Yes." His voice hissed out.

The smug grin of the heavy councilman at the groveling boy caused Isshin's blood to sear to an almost breaking point. Yet, the Clan Leader held his emotion inside, keeping his face impassive as he watched Ichigo from his seat. He sincerely hoped that whatever task they did grant wasn't too much for his son. The room was packed with both nobles and commoners. Everyone wanted to see what the clan leader's son would have to do to prove himself. The nobles were all smirking to each other in a superior manner at seeing the rebellious youth on his knees. Many of them having scolded Ichigo on their own for acting so improper as well as Isshin for his "lack of parenting". The lower class were more shocked that Ichigo willingly walked into the council's arms. No one dared to speak as all eyes were focused on the mop of orange locks currently bowing in front of the priest. "And do you further swear that if you should fail in the ritual that you will accept the decision of this council to withhold your birthright and be deemed a lesser noble without rights? This will require your complete obedience with ALL of the councils decisions, punishable by banishment or death?"

Again, Ichigo groaned internally at having to accept their terms. "Yes." He spat, inhaling deeply to keep his composure as his amber eyes flashed with hatred. This hate, however, only seemed to make the councilman smile wider.

"Then, as a High Member of the Council and a direct representative of the gods who in their almighty wisdom have chosen to bless me with prosperity, beauty and intelligence; I, Tarou Orochirin, accept the _child, _Ichigo Kurosaki, to begin his ritual of manhood for the council!" The emphasis he placed on the word 'child' almost caused Ichigo to lose control of his temper. He glanced up at his father who gazed back at him with steady eyes. "Rise, Ichigo. Your task will be as follows. The council has together unanimously decided that this would be the truest test of your strength, intelligence and prowess. You must bring us the head of the Witch of the Kuchiki Clan, Medusa!"

The entire room exuded silence, not moving and barely breathing as everyone stared in shock. Isshin half stood from his seat, his eyes wide. The other members of the council looked away, as if terrified of meeting anyone's gaze after the proclamation. Tarou continued to stand over Ichigo, his face splitting grin and bulging eyes focused on the young male. "Do you accept, boy?"

Amber eyes were piercing as Ichigo finally raised his head, the glare coming from his hardened gaze directed straight at the beady eyed councilman in front of him. "Let me get this straight. You want me to go out in search of a monster that no one here has seen and may not even exist anymore? I don't suppose you're going to tell me just where I can find-"

"Whether the monster exists is NOT the concern of this council." Three chins wiggled as Tarou turned away from Ichigo. Several people rose to their feet, crying out in protest at this request. "This is the task the gods have presented to you. It is your choice whether you wish to accept it or not. It is not our place to question the gods; a lesson you should know well, Ichigo." His gaze flicked back to the boy knowing the reaction his next words would illicit. "Was it not because of you that the gods deemed it necessary to slay your mother?"

Ichigo's expression distorted with pain and anger as his eyes widened. "H-how dare you?! Don't you even say her name!" Before he could even think, the young male had already swung his fist, hitting the fleshy cheek of councilman. Again, nobody moved as all eyes focused on Ichigo. His eyes were dark as he kept his head bowed, standing over the fallen man as his chest heaved. "Don't." Ichigo's voice was a low hiss. "Don't you ever talk about my mother. Ever. Again. " He bent down and took the now cowering priest by robes, almost smirking at the fear in his beady eyes. "I accept your cursed quest only to save my sisters. But make no mistake, regardless of the consequences, if you insult my mother once more, I will kill you." Murder flashed through amber eyes as Ichigo dropped the councilman to the floor, standing up and taking several steps back. Hatred emanated from those small black eyes as Tarou struggled to his feet, reaching to grab Ichigo's tunic in retaliation.

"ENOUGH!" Boomed Isshin's voice from his seat above the council. His gaze was meaningfully directed at Ichigo who's fists were clenched for another blow. Ichigo stared back at his father, rage in his eyes that he would stop him from beating the councilman. Isshin turned slightly. "That is enough Tarou Orochirin. You have given my son his task and he has accepted. For your sake, I would refrain from ever speaking of Masaki again. Even the gods won't save you from both my son and I." After glaring his own threat at the councilmen, Isshin stepped down. "This meeting is over. The ritual journey will begin tomorrow when the sun rises."

Ichigo's entire body shook with rage. As soon as his father announced that the meeting was over, he bolted from the council room. His sandaled feet pounded hard against the dirt as he ran through the village, eyes hot with unshed tears that blurred his vision._ How dare he bring my mother up like that? Spineless snake! I'll murder him! How dare he?! _ It wasn't until he reached the outskirts of the village that he was finally forced to a halt when he collided into something.

* * *

"That was an excellent comment about the boy's mother, Tarou." A tall, silver-haired man approached the overweight priest in the empty corridor. "It truly seemed to have struck a nerve."

Tarou turned toward the speaker. "Ichimaru. I had not expected you to return from your pilgrimage so soon."

"Ah yes. I heard there was something afoot. The gods have a strange manner of allowing things to pass, don't ya agree?" A small glint shone through his almost closed eyes.

"Hmph. Just wisdom is all. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a feast to attend." The portly priest bustled past Ichimaru, his ornate robes dragging on the stone floor as he walked.

"Of course." Ichimaru murmured, bowing slightly to let the older priest walk past him.

* * *

"GODS Ichigo!" A red haired man with tribal tattoos cursed, rubbing his butt where he had fallen. "Watch where you're going! I had my blade out!"

Ichigo, opened his eyes, finding himself also on the ground. He was quick to settle into his familiar scowl before meeting the burgundy eyes of his friend. "Sorry Renji. That was my fault. "

"Yeah yeah." Renji reached down to help Ichigo stand. "What's wrong with you anyway? You look like you're ready to kill someone or somethin'."

Ichigo's nostrils flared at the thought. "Maybe." His voice was tight as Ichigo attempted to keep his anger in check.

Renji sighed, sheathing his sword and clapping his best friend on the shoulder. "Alright, talk to me. What happened? I heard the council was givin' you a task for your ritual. Is that what got you all pissed off?"

Ichigo shook his head. "He …mentioned my mother." This time, Ichigo's voice was softer, barely audible against the wind. Renji's own eyes widened as he glanced at his friend.

"He didn't."

"He did."

"No way." Renji shook his head. "What a piece of shit. I wish the gods would hurry up and get rid of these pricks that go around paradin' as if they themselves were gods. I'm surprised you didn't murder him."

"I almost did. My father stopped me." Ichigo kept his gaze firmly on the ground. "I don't even care about their stupid task for me. Medusa might not even be alive! Why the hell do I have to bring her head back?!" He kicked the dirt in frustration.

The tattooed man frowned before giving his friend a hard shove onto the ground. Ichigo let out a yell and glared daggers until Renji knelt down, his eyes level with amber. "Ichigo, listen to me. If Medusa is your task than the council definitely wants you dead. I've heard…stories about her." He shuddered slightly before returning his gaze to his friend. "You can't let your guard down for an instant. This shit about your mother, that priest must have done it on purpose to rattle you. It's workin' too by the looks of it. You didn't even block my shove." Renji sighed before helping Ichigo up, holding his hand up to keep him from arguing. "We all know that what happened with your mother wasn't your fault. It was unavoidable, Ichigo. Stop blaming yourself for something that happened when you were 8. It's been ten years. If your drowning in guilt over your mother, Medusa is gonna eat you alive…literally."

Ichigo had been listening patiently to his friend, deciding he was right…until the last sentence. "Tch, yeah. She's gonna eat me. Renji, you need to get your head out of the priest's wine more often. It's rotting your brains so fast, Dionysus won't be able to help you."

"No, Ichigo! I'm serious! Don't you remember your cousin, Kaien?"

"Yeah, what about him?"

Renji rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Don't you know how he died?!"

The orange haired noble shrugged. "No. He died before I was born."

"Idiot! Medusa killed him!" Renji glared at his friend. "Don't take such matters lightly, strawberry."

Ichigo's mouth dropped slightly as he stared at his friend. "What? She did? So she's not dead? Call me that again and I'll give you a beating you won't forget, pineapple."

"Of course not. I heard he found the witch not too long before his death. He came back preachin' some story about how she wasn't evil. The priests condemned him, sayin' it was heresy. He fell in love with her. Every day he would go out to the woods to see her. He never told anyone where she lived and he threatened to kill anyone who followed him. One night, he didn't return. Nobody saw him for months. Then one morning, his body was found on the edge of the forest by the river, completely turned to stone. The look of fear on his face…could only have been fear for his life. She murdered him, Ichigo. The only man who loved her as a monster. She repaid that love with death. Kaien was not a bad hunter or fighter either. You have to be careful." Once again, Renji stared meaningfully at his friend. "You're like a brother to me. Don't make me find your stone body somewhere and have to drag it back for your father and sisters. Don't."

Ichigo returned his gaze, amber eyes unwavering. "I won't. Don't worry. I can handle this."

"Are you sure I can't go with you? Two against one is much better odds."

Ichigo shook his head. "You know the rules for this sort of thing. If they found out, the council would just say that my journey doesn't count and make me do some other stupid thing or marry Karin and Yuzu off. I can't let that happen. Besides," Ichigo smirked a cocky grin. "You haven't beaten me at swordsmanship yet!"

Renji sighed, waving his hand dismissively before starting to walk back toward the village. "Whatever. Just don't die."

Dark swirls of guilt returned to amber eyes as Ichigo watched Renji leave, his thoughts returning to his mother.

It was a long while after sundown that Ichigo finally returned to his home. Isshin was sitting in the front room, a servant holding a lamp above him as he sharpened one of Ichigo's daggers. "So my wandering son has returned home."

"Sorry. I got distracted. Needed some time alone." Ichigo muttered, stopping to catch the dagger Isshin tossed him. "Thanks. I'm going to rest a bit." He turned, waving at his father as he started to walk out of the room.

"Ichigo." Isshin's voice was low. Ichigo stopped, not turning to face his father. "Your mother would be proud of the man her son grew up to be. Don't let her down. Use your heart as much as your instincts to see through the situation."

The younger male swallowed a lump in his throat. "Yeah." He continued walking into his room, Isshin watching him until the darkness seemed to swallow his son.

"Watch over him, Masaki."

Golden sun rays peeked over the mountain, glistening over the barely lightening sky. Ichigo was standing at the doorway of his sister's room, watching them sleep peacefully. "I'll protect you both…I promise." He whispered, before letting the cloth hang back over the entrance way, silently making his way outside. The road was empty as Ichigo stepped out, silently thanking his father for his parting words earlier. The sun touched the very tops of the trees that marked the forest making them seem as if they were glowing. Hoping it was a good omen from Zeus, the young heir straightened his leather armor and took a step into the lion's den. A soft note, drifted through the trees and reverberated through Ichigo's head as he felt his heart swell with new courage. _It sounds like the ending of a sad song._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm so sorry for how long this took. I've been having writer's block with these stories lately. o.o I don't know if I really care for the way I wrote this chapter but I figured you guys all waited long enough so here you go. The red haired woman is Riruka though she isn't named. Kon is of course kon. I hope you guys like it. I tried to keep to greek mythology for the creatures as much as possible. Leave me comments. **

**Empousas - wiki/Empousa**

**Kobalos - wiki/Kobalos**

* * *

~A Debt Unpaid~

The woods were filled with life. Animals and plants seemed to grow in every knook and cranny of the forest. Trying to move as quietly as possible, Ichigo made his way among the endless twists and turns. Shadows darted in the corners of his vision, nymphs attempting to goad him into a deadly game of tag, no doubt. There was no clear path but the young male could not find it in his heart to hack one through. Respect for all life was something his mother had taught him from an early age. _"Everything is alive, Ichigo. Even if it looks different, that does not mean there is not life. Even plants can feel. Every time we take from the ground, we must silently thank Gaia for allowing us to eat. Do not kill unnecessarily. Spare life when you can for you never know when one day, the gods will spare yours in return." _Amber eyes were downcast for a moment, her soft voice echoing in his head from the memory. "They didn't spare yours, mother. Even though you never killed … they refused to spare yours." He shook his head, focusing on finding his way through the winding forest. Ichigo had no idea where to go or how he would even find this …Medusa. _What an ugly name. It just doesn't feel right. I like her given name better. Rukia. It just sounds nicer._ Ichigo finally stepped into a clearing, blinking in the sudden light now that he was unshielded by the forest. He had been traveling all morning and the sun was just starting to set in the west side of the sky. "Damn…I thought I was going west, but now I'm facing east? How did I get turned around?" He frowned, going over the various signs in the ground and trees he had followed to ensure his direction and coming up blank. "Tch, Not like it matters. I still have no idea where this Rukia is hiding." Having no idea what else to do, Ichigo began setting up camp for the night, pulling out the dried meat and stale bread his sister, Yuzu had packed for him.

Darkness covered the land as the sun set in a glorious flash of red and gold. Ichigo's bright orange hair standing out vibrantly against the dark green and black of the forest. Keeping his knife beside him just in case, Ichigo lit a small fire, feeding it plenty of wood and surrounding it with rocks to ensure the fire would not expand. Just as amber eyes closed, that familiar voice of the night flowed through the air, caressing his ears. Ichigo's eyes snapped open as he sat up, looking around and seeing nothing beyond the fire light. The same song he had listened to on the rock by the river… The sound was definitely closer than it had been from his rock ._ I guess I covered more ground than I thought._He frowned, listening intently to the vibrations in the air. The voice was closer…but still not close enough. He sighed and laid back down, wondering if he would ever discover the mystery of sad song. Amber eyes closed once more as a soft breeze ruffled his orange locks. The melody tonight, however, seemed even more forlorn than usual. The notes dipped down and tugged Ichigo's heart, deep feelings of depression, loneliness, regret and shame overwhelming him. It was almost enough to bring tears to his eyes. He frowned, moving his right hand to clutch at his heart and exhaling a shaky breath. _I wish there was something I could do. I don't know why…but I hate hearing any sadness in that voice. I wish I could help her. _He turned over and closed his eyes tighter. With his hand still over his heart and the wind caressing his cheek, the young heir began to drift off. "Sleep…sleep and go east…" the breeze seemed to whisper as Ichigo's drowsy mind struggled to awaken and listen. Sleep defeated the warrior, however, lulling his mind into complacent darkness.

~~~~~~~~

"How long do you think it will take Ichigo to complete his quest?"

"Idiot! How many times must I explain to you? Whether or not the boy completes his task is of no consequence! He will NOT be able to defeat the Kuchiki Witch. Even if he does succeed, by then it will be too late!" Bits of half eaten meat spilled out of the councilman's mouth as he spoke.

"Please forgive me your Excellency." Silver hair moved across slitted eyes as Gin bowed slightly. "In my absence, I have failed to learn of your plan. How would it be too late?" His face contorting in disgust for only a split second before he wiped the food off his face, taking a casual step back.

The fat priest barely glanced away from his food, sweat dripping from his brow."I suppose your ignorance may be excused in this matter. The plan is simple. We sent Ichigo on a quest to destroy the witch, Medusa. Many men have tried to kill her and so far none have succeeded. This one will be no different. Ichigo will be killed, thereby ensuring Isshin's position to me. His daughters will hold no position and neither is of age to carry an heir until the next harvest. I will make sure that his throne is _mine_!" Orochirin stuffed another piece of veal into his mouth, chewing viciously

Gin nodded slowly. "I see… and if Ichigo should succeed? How would that effect your plan? He would be hailed a hero and earn the respect of his elders."

"I have already thought this through. If the boy somehow does succeed and attempts to return, I have skilled assassins hidden in the borders of land with instructions to kill him on sight."

His blue eyes opened slightly. " Then you mean.."

"That's right." Orochirin smirked as greased dripped down his many chins. "I have employed the Arrancar clan. They will kill the boy and destroy his remains. They are trained assassins, rumored to rival the Kuchiki clan but conveniently with less honor. Time will pass with no word from him. The villagers will doubt his return. Isshin won't be able to handle the throne, his daughters and the possibility of a dead son. Whatever he does, his throne will become mine."

"I see. My my, you have thought this through, haven't you?" Ichimaru's familiar smirk in place once more.

"Of course I have. The plans were given to me by the gods." The High Council Member returned to the consumption of the food on his plate.

"Yes, my lord… Did they also allow you to eat the most tender parts of the sacrifices left earlier by the villagers?"

Orochirin's face grew a dark red as anger flashed in his beady eyes. "Do you dare question my authority?"

Gin stepped back, his hands in front of his chest in an apologetic manner. "Not at all my lord. I was simply inquiring to learn your wisdom."

He studied his second in command for a moment. "I see. My authority is absolute. My will is the will of the gods and anything I say or do is for their purpose. Can I help it if they have destined me for greatness?"

The silver haired priest held his tongue and bowed slightly. "As you wish."

~~~~~~~~

For three days now, Ichigo had this nagging gut feeling that east was the direction he was supposed to go. He wasn't sure why but his gut instinct had saved his life before. He'd be damned if he didn't at least check out what was in that direction. _Who knows? Maybe I'll find her out here. _ Just as Ichigo was shaking his head, there was another flash of movement. His foot caught on something unseen, causing his momentum to throw him forward. A startled shout escaped his lips as he jumped, turning in midair to see something dart among the trees. "Bastard!" He reached into the bush, attempting to grab whatever creature had tried to trip him.

"Silly human boy! You can't touch me! I'm faster than you!" A small creature darted past Ichigo, attempting to wrap another clear rope around his legs. The warrior's face twisted in annoyance as he reached down, picking the creature up. Two gray pointed ears flopped down on either side of his almond shaped head, large black eyes widened with shock as Ichigo studied him. Tufts of brown hair grew sporadically between the ears, short legs emerging from the stout form. The creature's arms were long with spindly fingers that ended in claws. The complexion of the skin was a mixture of gray and light blue. "What…are you?" Ichigo frowned, holding the creature at arm's length as it struggled to escape his grasp.

"Let me go! How dare a mere mortal like you touch an immortal like me! Let me go so I can kill you!"

Ichigo snorted. "Not likely. I asked you a question."

The creature stopped moving, now staring incredulously at the boy. "You.. don't know? Aren't you a greek? What, your mother never told you stories about the mighty Kobalos?!" A gleam of pride shown through those deep black eyes as the creature raised its chin.

Ichigo's own amber eyes hardened slightly. "My mother died when I was very young. I think she might have mentioned it." He stiffly set the creature down. "Stay out of my way. I don't have time for your tricks."

The creature shook his shoulders a bit, now that he was free. But there was something intriguing about this man he couldn't seem to shake off. Almost like there was something…immortal… about him. It didn't matter, his goal was clear. He had to throw the human off the trail. "You aren't worthy of my tricks anyway!" He took a handful of mud and threw it at Ichigo's orange hair.

Ichigo just shook his head, walking a few more steps before suddenly feeling very off. Something was wrong.. His body was moving slower, as if it wasn't responding to his brain as quickly. He yawned, a nap starting to feel more and more appealing by the second. The creature he had left behind was yelling something unintelligible but Ichigo couldn't bring himself to care. He blinked, taking another step as his eyes felt heavier and heavier. A bright light blurred in his vision until it took the form of a woman. Her hair was a deep red and very much resembled fire as she walked slowly toward him. Her bright red eyes matched her hair which flowed around her large bosom. Everything about her was perfect except her lower half. One leg appeared to be made of brass, expertly crafted to match that of a woman. The other leg, however, had dark fur and resembled a donkey. The unnatural appearance would normal have instantly put Ichigo on guard yet at the moment, it seemed to take an eternity to register. Her lips were parted as the beautiful woman stretched out her hand. "Sleep…" She whispered to him, his eyes closing on their own. A ringing in the back of his head alerted Ichigo that something was very wrong but the gentle words of the woman overpowered it. He felt his body slacken as he dropped to the ground, exhaustion pouring into every muscle of his body. Again, unintelligible screaming from the short creature reached his ears. Amber eyes opened slightly, wishing to quiet the noise of the other creature. The woman also looked rather annoyed, yelling back, behind Ichigo. His eyes started to feel lighter and the heaviness around his body started to dissipate.

Yawning once more, Ichigo raised himself up on his arms, still trying to gather his wits when something jumped off his back. The kobalos launched himself forward, claws out as he scratched the woman's cheek. She gasped, fury flashing in her eyes as she lashed out at the creature, smacking him hard against a tree. His small body slid to the ground, limp and unmoving. Her concentration, however, left her back wide open as another blur darted from the trees, pale skin flashing through Ichigo's vision. A large slash appeared on the back of the woman as she screamed, turning around and spewing curses. Amber eyes blinked, watching as the newcomer once again lunged straight at the red haired woman. Even in his state of stupor, Ichigo gasped. It was unmistakable. A small woman with very delicate features held a dagger in her hands as she slashed. However, where her hair would have normally flowed out, sat a nest of snakes, dark and venomous as they hissed at her movement. For a second, Ichigo felt fear in his heart that he would be turned to stone. When his eyes moved down to meet his death, he saw that her eyes were closed, hidden behind her natural thin veil of pale skin. _ Could that be…_

"You stupid wench!" Screamed the red haired girl. "I would curse you but who can curse the cursed? No man would look upon your face for fear of life! The ugly snakes actually a compliment to those demonic eyes. "

"Still your tongue!" The smaller girl replied, turning toward her despite her eyes still being closed. "Even without sight, I have maimed you and can do worse still. Do not force my eyes to open. Leave this place and I will allow another day for tortured souls to bear witness to your ill matched feet. Quite begetting for an immortal that tries to appear mortal." Ichigo had stopped moving, only staring at the two women. There was something about that voice, the voice of the girl with snakes instead of hair. It had to be her, Rukia Kuchiki. Yet…her voice seemed oddly familiar. He shook his head in frustration, unable to think straight.

"You cursed witch. I will take my leave only so I do not have to suffer another second of your misery. Turn this handsome traveler to stone. That is his only fate now." The red haired woman turned, walking in the opposite direction, away from them. A soft mist encircled her as she walked, her form growing fainter until it could no longer be seen. Blinking as the hold over his mind was released completely, Ichigo gasped, grabbing his sword and turning to face the smaller girl….but only seeing air. "She's…gone?" He whispered, looking around for her. "Oi! You! Er…Rukia? Come back!" He called out, hearing no reply and seeing no hint of her. "Damn it! She was right…there…" he kicked the ground in frustration, hearing a small groan and suddenly remembering the kobalos from earlier. "Hey!" he ran to the tree and gently picked up the creature. "Are you alright? Just what the hell were you thinking?"

"I wasn't…" He growled, rubbing the lump on his head. "The path you were headed in would have been a fate worse than death. Don't you know what just attacked you?"

Ichigo blinked. "Now that I think about it…her legs were strange..."

"Idiot! That was an empousa. They seduce men into sleep and suck all the blood from their bodies, leaving a dry, decaying husk. I heard it's quite painful." He shivered.

"So that is what an empousa looks like. My father told me about them but I have never encountered one." Amber eyes widened. "Thanks…I owe you one." He picked up the creature and decided to move forward, not wanting to make camp here.

"Hey! Where are you taking me?" The small creature struggled weakly. "You aren't human, are you?

Ichigo shrugged. "What else would I be? You aren't strong enough to take care of yourself right now. I'll watch over you for tonight to make sure you don't die. I have to repay my debt, crea- ….er-" Ichigo frowned. "Do you have a name? Mine's Ichigo if you care."

"Kon." The Kabalos muttered, crossing his arms in defeat. There was definitely something different about Ichigo.

"Kon it is then." The young warrior studied their surrounding carefully as they moved, searching for any sign of the girl. "Hey Kon, do you know anything about Rukia Kuchiki or Medusa as she's called now?"

He nodded. "Yes. I watch her sometimes. She doesn't ever see me though. She never does."

Ichigo nearly dropped him in surprise. "Then you know where she lives?" Kon nodded once more. "Then I have another favor to ask you. Take me to her home."

"So you can kill her?! You're not just stupid…you're cruel. She just saved your life back there!" He turned his head. "I will not do so. Not while that is your intent."

"How did you-"

"I've been watching you since last night. I heard you talking to yourself while you walked. I'm not going to let you hurt her!" He scratched Ichigo's arm.

"AH! Damn it, you bastard! Alright alright! Don't take me there, gods." He muttered, moving Kon away from his now scratched arm.

Silence filled the air as Ichigo walked, lost in thought as he contemplated his next move. Kon was right. He couldn't kill her. Not like this. He was expecting some sort of hideous monster. Instead, he was taken aback by the beauty of her body despite the snakes. There was also the fact that she had saved his life. A monster wouldn't do that. She could have easily turned them all to stone but was compassionate even with her enemy. Then there was her voice. Something about the way her voice sounded tugged at Ichigo's memory. He couldn't seem to think of where or when he might have heard her voice before but it seemed dreadfully important to his subconscious. Could he really kill her? His heart protested that very strongly, almost aching in his chest. But the council demanded her head in exchange for his sister's freedom. If he came back empty handed, he would be handing the priests his sisters on a silver platter. "Damn it." He muttered, shaking his head as he tried to clear it. "What do I do now?"


End file.
